


Poisoned Water (one-shot)

by Bittykitty_cst



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittykitty_cst/pseuds/Bittykitty_cst
Summary: (First one-shot of this type, may not be good :p) A man is forced to drink the poison.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Poisoned Water (one-shot)

He woke up tied to a chair, alone in a room. The room was dim and smelled of death. The scent of rotting flesh and... other things mingled in the room. He tried to move, but the ropes were too tight. They bit into his wrists, all he could do was wait. 

So wait he did. 

A few moments later light flooded the room, a door had opened and the figure of a short man stood in the doorway. He held something in his hand, but it was still too dark to see what. The door slammed shut as the short man strode over, fear shown in the captive's eyes. 

"W-what do you want? Let me go!"

The short man smiled, a purple glint in his eyes. He held up a water bottle and shook it a little, 

"I WANT YOU TO DRINK THIS. SIMPLE ISN'T IT, CAN YA' DO THAT FOR ME?"

"That's too simple... What's the catch?" 

The short man chuckled,

"SMART AINT YA'? WELL THERE IS A CATCH, IT'S POISONED."

The tied man struggled to back away,

"I am not drinking that!"

The short man stepped closer, still smiling. Standing beside (and a little behind) the chair he grasped the other's nose, keeping it closed, and shoved his head back. He pried the other's lips open with the bottle and started tip it's poisond contents into the man's mouth. He chuckled watching the panic in his captive's eyes. 

The man tried to hold his breath, but as the poisoned water filled his mouth and spilled from the corners of his mouth he couldn't hold it anymore. He coughed and and sputterd as it enterd his lungs. His body spazamed and he managed to spit out most of it. 

The short man looked displeased. Spitting out the water earned him a harder yank backwards. He now knew he needed to drink or he would esentually drown. So he did. When the short man tilted the water again he drank, swallowing the poison obediently. The short man grinned, pleased.

"THAT'S IT. DRINK UP LIKE A GOOD BOY~" he purred.

After a few agonising minutes the water was finished. The tied man was let go of and the short man stepped back. 

"WE STILL HAVE THREE HOURS UNTIL THE POISON TAKES EFFECT. SO I THINK I HAVE TIME TO PUNISH YOU FOR WASITNG SOME OF THE WATER I SO GENORUSLY GAVE YOU."

The captive spit, "You're a monster."

The short man stepped to the door, "NO, I'M HABIT"

With that, he opened the door and left. Leaving his captive alone in the dark, once again fearing what was to come next.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give constructive criticisms and stuff.


End file.
